A Woman's Silent Lament
by ZeLink-fevah
Summary: She never wanted to leave them!   Three hearts broke that day…  She never wanted to leave them! Her only friends were dissapearing as she travelled back to her own world...


A Woman's Silent Lament

Hi everyone! Banei welcomes you to her first one-shot fanfic! Hope you enjoy it. And just for the record, an original idea, didn't steal it. I've always thought that Link and Zelda have a shared mind, heart and soul with their ancestors from all along the twisted L.o.Z timeline. Don't dis me for it please! K, here it goes…

And BTW, DISCLAIMER! I do not own Legend of Zelda, or the rights of music, gameplay and scenario. They are copyright by Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo®. (I've always wanted to say that! Yay. Also, soz for the Australian/British spelling and whatevs.) WARNING: Spoilers!

**Three hearts broke that day…**

Broken… breaking… a beautiful woman made a heart-tearing decision she never even dreamed of making. **She never wanted to leave them!** After the look those two exchanged just before she disappeared, though, she knew she never had a chance. Already from travelling with him, she knew a girl from his childhood and hometown loved him. The girl longed for him, but would not if she saw the way he looked into the other's angelic indigo eyes. He would return there, if only he could tear his piercing turquoise gaze away from his dissapparating companion and his long lost love… now there was another who loved him…

As soon as she was back in her own world, Midna started crying, weeping, sobbing her heart out. Why did Link have to be so sinful, and yet so innocent at the same time? It made him appealing, the way he understood so much, and yet so little of things like social standings and noble talk. She loved the way he snored ever so lightly when he slept and she was keeping watch. The way he cringed at people cruelly using other people. The way he struck a final blow without thinking twice. It made her laugh the way his fur bristled when a rabbit was in the bushes. How could she find fault in that young man? It was breaking her heart, though, that he loved another.

But Midna could understand it. The woman whom he loved and held in such high respect was beautiful, wise, caring, and compassionate. How could he not fall into her amethyst soul-see-ers, and loose his free will to the criminal force called 'love'?

Midna's helpless, heartbroken cries were heard all throughout the main square of the Twili City. The citizens came, and rejoiced at her return, but were worried for their princess's wellbeing. Was this the trauma of almost losing her people?

The question was soon answered, as a tall, familiar, dominant figure walked, almost triumphantly, up to the grieving heiress. Hisses and curses came from her mouth as all else retreated from the traitor.

"How is our lovely princess today?"

"Go die in a hole, Zant." Midna hissed, almost spat the words out.

"Aww… seems our poor princess is missing the light." Twili started mumbling questions as those words formed on Zant's thin, purple lips.

"Idiot! Traitor, Zant! Oh, no. I'm missing seeing your dead body. Link had slain you quite skilfully. It was glorious to watch, you spurting blood all over the place, wailing at failure. You deserve to die again, this time extremely tedious and painful." Shock! Had those words really escaped their beloved princess's lips?

"No. Not the light. Her light-friend. The princess has fallen in love… with a light dweller." Zant sneered in disgust. "How… unfortunate. Tsk tsk tsk, Midna. You know better than to frolic and play with those who banished us here, to the Twilight Realm," Zant said, slimily.

"They are not the ones who did that, Zant! It was Din, Farore and Nayru! Not the Hylians," Midna replied, ice and snow thick in her voice.

"That may be so, but you fell in love with a ranch-hand, a lowly boy, who'd been blessed with their power! Ugh. You disgust me, Midna." Zant smirked at her. The gathered population gasped.

"Your Highness!"

"How could you?"

To this, Midna replied, "Link is not a bad person! He is the one who saved all of you, and me along with you! If not for him, we would all be dead!" Between sobs, she added, "And saved us from Zant, nonetheless!" All the Twili turned on him, their furies blazing. Forget their sinful princess; one of their own had tried to kill them!

"Traitor!"

"Slime!"

"Filth!"

"Scum!"

At this, Zant just smirked and walked closer to Midna, ignoring the threats and jibes he got. He sneered, his foul breath wafting into Midna's face, making her gag. It smelt of rot and decay. There was a time though, when it was fresh, and welcoming to her tongue.

"There is no purpose for me anymore, then." Zant reached out and cupped Midna's face with his long-fingered hands. She batted them away, staring into his face with a look of pure hatred.

"Don't touch me, you deceitful freak!" Midna shrieked in his face.

"Oh, how I love your feistiness, Midna. If only it weren't at me. Remember when you loved me, and not that hideous light-dwelling hero? I hope you realise it's your entire fault, what happened."

Midna just stared at him, confused.

Zant answered her questioning look.

"If not for your parent's resentful actions in refusing to let me marry you, this would never have happened! Link would marry that silly girl Ilia and become chief. Zelda would not have almost died. Neither would have you. Ganondorf would not have been reborn. You would not have fallen in love with Link. If you still loved me, I would be the happiest man in any world in any universe. And I would most definitely not be doing this. Goodbye, my sweet. Do not think of me as a villain. Think of me as…the one who would take over another realm for you…"

With those final words, Zant pulled a long knife from his flowing grey robe, and pulled it right across his long, snake-like neck.

"Good riddance," Midna said, tears welling up in her eyes.

The Twilight Princess would not love another,

So it was a sad affair when she was married to a Twili prince who was ten years her junior. He was forced into the marriage by his parents and she her own. They were happy soon enough…. they grew to love each other over the years , enough so to have a son named Blaze, for his eyes were flaming orange as the baptising flames when he first opened them….

Link and Zelda awoke in a most compromising position. Were they or were they not on top of Zelda's bed? Who had done so?

"Midna…" Zelda instantly thought, remembering their friend leaving, back to her own world, and to her people. Then she started panicking as a very tired, moaning green-clad hero awoke to the feel of heavy gold armour digging into his shoulders.

_Help! _She thought mentally. Link was wearing chain mail and about a foot taller, and therefore much heavier. She tried to get him off her, but trying only made her clasp his heavily-muscled shoulders, and caused her to wonder at how he even had that much muscle. On the outside, it only seemed like a very lithe-looking young man was clad in so much heavy cloth and metal, he would fall over. Then he opened his piercing blue eyes and stared into her violet, realising what he was on top of. They both blushed, scrambling to get off one another.

Suddenly, Link cried out in pain. _That's an awfully girly scream for a boy with such a voice. Even I, with my alto, would never be able so scream that high. But what made him cry out in the first place? _Zelda looked at him, and saw he was on the floor, holding his…

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Link! I didn't mean to – "

"That's quite alright, princess. It has to happen to every guy once in a lifetime, right? …Ooooh…" Link's handsome face was grimacing in pain. Somehow Zelda managed to laugh. "May I ask what is so funny, Milady?"

_How can I think of him like that? I mean, sure, I'm a princess, but the council would never let me change the rules. Oh, how I wish he would court me anyway!_

"Just that you can face down a hundred enemies and still be walking. It's quite amazing really, but when it comes to your…manhood, you can't even stand, and here I am wondering how you're a hero in the first place!" Link glared at her through the pain. "Oh, I'm just kidding, you idiotic moron," she replied, most unlady-like.

Link just stared at her questionably.

"Shall the Hero accompany his liege to her counsellors? I'm sure they will be eager to see you, Zelda."

"Link! Use my title whether in public or private, please. I do not want people thinking that our friendship is getting any further than that. Gossip is a thing I could not deal with after….." Zelda hesitated, not sure whether bringing up Midna would hurt his feelings.

"What is it, Princess? Is there something wrong? Ohh…. You meant after Midna…."

_Goddesses damn it! I shouldn't have said that sentence, full stop. I see how his face wanders off when he thinks of her….did he come to love her in their moths together? I should probably withdraw from him then…. I don't want him to realise I love him while he is longing…_

"Sorry, Link. I can make it to the castle on my own."

"Wait! Zelda…. I…I…" Link looked into Zelda's eyes and saw an emotion there he had seen before only within Ilia's and Midna's. "I'm sorry for what happened to your country. As the hero's descendant I should not have let it happen. I am responsible for not taking action and I'm….."

Link was not able to talk for the lips being pressed against his own. She tasted of sweetmeats and sunshine…..

Zelda pulled away abruptly, looking at Link's expression the entire time.

"I-I-I is-am…so sorry….. Link…."

It was now her turn to be cut off as His lips caressed hers. They tasted of wild mint and moonlight…

Little did they know, looking at them through her window on the side of the moonlit street, a certain bartender was laughing quietly….

Every now and then Midna would stare into the place where the mirror portal once glowed.

The light of its depths were the same colour as Link's sword…. his chain mail…..and his eyes… I long to see him….I may not love him as I did, but my friend and companion must surely have a lover now….

Din arose from Midna's right hand…

"Do not worry, child…if you would like to see him so much, then I shall ask Farore if you would like to see him. It would be as staring into a lake's clear blue surface… he will not hear anything you say… he will not see you…. but he will feel your presence…..would you like to…?"

Midna nodded her head feverishly. Din was silent for a minute as she glowed between dull green and flame red.

Suddenly, Midna felt the sensation of falling through water, but slowed down, as if the water had the consistency of honey. She found herself floating through the now repaired inner courtyard of Hyrule castle.

_Is…..that really Link? He is with Zelda….they are getting married? No, she's wearing a dress of white silk, but there is no one there aside from themselves…_

Midna continued to watch as the couple embraced, and in a sparkle of a ray of sunlight, reflecting off an intricate golden circlet sitting lightly atop Link's head, she realised…..

_So they are already bonded by word and feelings…..ahh, what a lovely ring Zelda has! So simple….._

_They are celebrating birthday? An anniversary?_

Midna looked on and realised that Zelda was telling Link something, so she drifted in closer, though she was not sure how…..

"Do you think it will be a feisty boy or an elegant girl? I sure hope for the latter, for then I would have a wife and a daughter, both lovely enough to be the moon on midwinter's night….." Zelda giggled as Link swept her up again and planted a soft kiss on her pink lips.

_So Link has learnt how to speak as a noble does…..but a daughter? Is Zelda with child? Oooohh…..seems as though our Hero and Princess have been having some fun…_

"Well, I hope for a feisty girl, or a noble boy, so that our personalities shall be reversed! You may try to deal with them as though they are a little you, and make them even more troublesome! How interesting that would be!" Link now tickled her until she cried tears of joy…

"How shall we tell your father? He will be pleased to have an heir, will he not, my Princess?" Link asked his love, delicately licking her tears off.

"Oh, definitely we shall tell him, my Prince." Zelda giggled girlishly again. "We shall tell the entire kingdom at the Summer's Din festival, and he shall know only then! Oh, the look on Father's face!"

"How would the kingdom react?" Link asked Zelda, with a cheeky grin.

"Why, with joy and happiness of course! We shall celebrate the birthday with all the more fun!"

_So, after three years…..they have found eternal happiness…_

She felt Din's hands on her shoulders, leading her extra-terrestrial body up, up, to the desk of the royal study.

_What is this on their desk that I see? It looks like an invitation to their wedding… and it is addressed to me…..? How did they think they would send it….?_

Midna switched her vision to one similar to Link's wolf-sense. With it, she saw the amount of magic they had used on it, trying to send it to her…

She opened the letter with somehow solid fingers. This is what she read….

"_Dearest Midna,_

_We have decided to invite you to our bonding of love and ranks, as you are our closest friend._

_It shall be celebrated on the twenty-second day of the fourth month, as this is the time when the blossoms start to fall, and is also they day Hylians celebrate the beginning of the world._

_Do not feel the need to bring a gift, for your presence alone in itself is enough to fill our spirits._

_We look forward to seeing you there, as tall and as proud and as snide as ever._

_With all the love in our hearts, _

_Sir Link and Princess Zelda"_

Midna cried as she hadn't in three years, though this time, it was a waterfall of joy…..

Does anyone else get ticked off for having to use shift every time you have to type Link's name? There it goes again! AAGGHHHH

BTW, When I came up with the idea for the title for this, 'Midna's Lament' was playing on ma iPawd. Lol. Random! So, whatcha think? Very apt Zelda fangirl waiting for reviews! No flames, please. Just cuz you don't like ZeLink don't mean you can hurt ma feelings. Even though you might be an anti-ZeLinker you have to agree that Ilia likes Link! And Midna does too. It's sooooooooo obvious.


End file.
